Segredos
by N. Mandy
Summary: E você? O que você faz quando ninguém te vê fazendo? SongFic. Vários casais.


**Título: **Segredos**  
Anime: **Naruto  
**Gênero:** Romance/Amizade**  
Casais: **Sakura e Naruto. Ino e Shikamaru. Hinata e Sasuke. Karin e Suigetsu. Hanabi e Konohamaru.

**Disclaimer:  
**~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem exclusivamente ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Mentira, na verdade na verdade eles são meus, eu só empresto para ele um pouquinho de vez em quando hehe -q  
~A música "Quatro Vezes Você" não me pertence. Ela pertence ao Capital Inicial e seus respectivos compositores. Seus ouvidos agradecem *0*

**Segredos  
**_por N. Mandy_

**.**

Sakura havia brigado outra vez com a mãe. Desde que seu pai morreu aquilo havia se tornado rotina. E ainda havia pessoas que perguntavam por que ela não parava em casa, vai entender. Nas poucas vezes que parava lá, acabava ficando trancada em seu quarto ou no banheiro, evitando a qualquer custo se encontrar com a sua mãe.

Sentada no canto entre a pia e a banheira, ela mordiscava o lábio com força, esperando que a gritaria do lado de fora da porta se acalmasse. Mais uma vez, encontrou sua mãe bêbada em casa e ao mero sinal da presença de Sakura, a mulher enlouqueceu, berrando os pulmões fora. Sentia a urgia de levantar-se e ir bater de frente com a mulher, mas se contentou, descontando sua raiva em sua própria pele alva com suas unhas afiadas e sem sinal de que eram cuidadas.

Quando sua mãe finalmente parou de fazer o seu show, Sakura sabia que ela deveria ter desmaiado na cama com uma espécie de overdose de calmantes, como sempre fazia. Outra coisa que já havia virado rotina.

Ela esfregou o rosto manchado de lágrimas com a parte de trás da mão, sobressaltando com a ardência que o movimento provocava. Olhando melhor, viu o estrago que seus arranhões fizeram em seu pulso direto; faixas vermelhas e inchadas sobressaiam de sua epiderme em três finas retas.

Observava sua obra enquanto lutava contra a vontade de chorar novamente. Não deveria ter voltado para casa. Deveria ter dormido na casa de alguém, na rua, em qualquer lugar. Não deveria ter voltado para aguentar a mesma discussão de sempre. Não deveria...

_Tok Tok._

O barulho vindo da janela fez com que ela pulasse. Havia apenas uma pessoa que fazia isso; escalava a escada de incêndio e batia na janela do seu banheiro. E por saber quem era, ela não queria abrir, não no estado em que se encontrava.

- Sakura-chan? – a voz grave e ao mesmo tempo infantil repercutiu pelos ladrilhos do banheiro fazendo com que a garota escondesse o rosto no meio das pernas, abraçando seus joelhos. – Sakura-chan, tô entrando, dattebayo.

O trinco foi aberto e apesar de não poder ver, Sakura sabia que Naruto se aproximava. Os passos surdos pararam logo adiante e foi questão de tempo até que ela pudesse sentir a respiração dele em sua pele. Como se ela fosse feita de porcelana, o garoto passou a mão em sua cabeça e levantou seu rosto.

- Sakura-chan, você tá bem?

Sakura mordeu o lábio, incapaz de encarar aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Estava morrendo de vergonha, deveria estar parecendo um lixo. Mas mesmo assim, ele manteve o contato visual, com um semblante preocupado e ao mesmo tempo acostumado com aquilo.

- Voc... Você não deveria ter vindo... De novo. – a voz de Sakura saiu falhada, como se houvesse muito tempo que não a usava.

Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Pra quê servem os amigos? – ele riu. – Eu vi sua mãe dormindo no sofá, agora é nossa chance. Vamos sair daqui, dattebayo!

E antes que percebesse, ela estava sendo levada por ele. Novamente. Naruto a salvando quando ela achava que seu mundo iria desmoronar era mais uma coisa que havia se tornado rotina.

* * *

_Parece muito, mas podia ser..._

* * *

Ino terminava de passar a ultima camada de esmalte vermelho em suas unhas. Acabara de sair de seu longo banho e ainda estava de roupão com a toalha enrolada na cabeça. Era sexta-feira! Dia de sair, então não podia estar nada menos que perfeita! Apesar de ainda estar claro lá fora, a garota precisava de no mínimo quatro horas para estar pronta; talvez hoje estivesse com sorte e encontrasse um garoto tão perfeito quanto ela e que valesse a pena investir, nunca se sabe.

Então precisava causar! Roupas justas, muita maquiagem, pele lisinha, cabelos sedosos... O que fosse preciso, não podia deixar nada de lado se quisesse chamar atenção de todos. E para ser sincera, Ino amava ser o centro das atenções.

Logo a garota abandonou o roupão em um canto do quarto e tirou a toalha da cabeça, deixando os abundantes fios loiros e molhados caírem por suas costas nuas. Separou um lingerie picante, de tom tão vermelho e chamativo quanto o de suas unhas. Aquela cor em especial fazia um contraste exótico com sua pele branca e a Yamanaka gostava desse contraste, então usava e abusava desse tom apimentado.

Antes de se vestir propriamente, a jovem desfilava pelo quarto, escolhendo a roupa, a maquiagem, o perfume, os cremes... Era tanta coisa e ainda assim parecia quase nada nas mãos habilidosas de Ino. Passava na frente do espelho quando... A garota soltou um gritinho histérico.

– Isso é celulite?!

Ino se aproximou rapidamente do espelho, analisando o reflexo de sua coxa.

- Não, não pode ser...! – ela teimava em não acreditar e tentava de todo modo provar que era apenas impressão.

Tentou uma pose melhor para tentar enxergar direito, mas estava difícil. Então tentou outra e outra e outra e outra e outra... Até ouvir um surdo rangido.

- Que trabalhoso... – a porta se abriu e uma voz masculina repercutiu pelo recinto. - Ei Ino, você esqueceu...!

Quando avistou a imagem refletida de Shikamaru, Ino sentiu suas bochechas ficarem do mesmo tom de suas unhas e, se jogando no chão na tentativa de cobrir o corpo nu, ela gritou:

- KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Então começou a jogar todos os tipos de coisas que estavam ao alcance de sua mão livre no seu amigo de infância.

* * *

_Parece estranho, mas podia ser..._

* * *

Hinata estava enlouquecendo. Calafrios desciam o seu corpo. Sensações estranhas, formicações e até mesmo vertigens. O que exatamente estava acontecendo consigo mesma, ela não sabia. Eram sensações que nunca havia experimentado antes e não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que era bom.

Era como se uma chama se acendesse dentro de si, tomando posse, incinerando tudo que havia pelo caminho até não sobrar mais nada. Estava beirando a loucura. Reprimia os fracos barulhos de sua garganta, não conseguia falar. Não queria falar. Mesmo naquele estado de semiloucura, ainda sentia vergonha, no fundo de seu âmago pelo que estava acontecendo.

- Sasuke... – a voz de Hinata não passou de um sussurro rouco, quase uma balbúcie.

Ouvir finalmente a voz dela fez com que um sorriso quase imperceptível de satisfação assombrasse o rosto do rapaz, fazendo-o parar de beijar o pescoço da Hyuuga e se afastar para fitar-lhe os olhos. Entorpecida pelo calor do momento, pelas sensações estranhas, Hinata demorou um pouco para focar-se na negritude daquele olhar que pairava sobre ela, mas quando o fez, o rubor que já afetava sua pele alva intensificou-se rapidamente.

Sasuke manteve-se naquela posição, suspenso sobre a garota observando-a como se ela fosse a mais bela peça de arte de uma exposição. Com os cabelos azulados caídos sobre o tapete escuro emoldurando a pele alva e os olhos perolados cintilando levemente devido à luz escassa que entrava pela janela e pelo televisor, talvez a comparação não fosse tão absurda assim. Agradava-lhe aquela visão.

E Hinata mantinha o contato visual apesar do visível frio na barriga que aquele ato lhe provocava. Sem duvidas havia algo naquele olhar que a assustava. Algo avassalador, indomável, possessivo e ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso e divertido, afável, como se ela fosse uma delicada boneca de porcelana. Apesar da forma robusta e áspera que tratava as pessoas, Hinata sabia que no fundo Sasuke era uma pessoa de uma amabilidade sem igual. Sem perceber, um sorriso mínimo se instala em suas feições suaves, provocando um olhar interrogativo por parte do Uchiha.

Ela ergueu sua mão em meio ao emaranhado de roupas e pousou-a sob a face do Uchiha, fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedão sob a pele macia. Hinata não precisava falar para que Sasuke soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Tomado pela gentileza do toque, ele se abaixou, encostando testa com testa. Fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a respiração de Hinata voltar ao ritmo normal e suave de sempre.

A Hyuuga estava mais calma. Os beijos, as carícias de mais cedo a fizeram perder a cabeça, coisa que apenas Sasuke conseguia fazer. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de contato ainda. E pensar que poucos minutos antes – minutos? Ou terão sido horas? Não sabia ao certo, ela não estava exatamente em posse de suas faculdades mentais para que pudesse se preocupar com o tempo – estavam simplesmente jogando um jogo bobo no videogame ainda ligado perto deles e muito menos sabia como haviam parado.

A única coisa que sabia era o quão bom e reconfortante o contato de Sasuke era para ela. Sua proximidade fazia com que Hinata esquecesse os seus problemas, das responsabilidades como primogênita, de seu desempenho abaixo do esperado na academia, da quantidade de vezes que o olhar de seu pai a censurou dizendo silenciosamente o quanto a achava decepcionante e sem futuro... Embora conseguisse esquecer os problemas dela, não conseguir esquecer os dele.

- Sasuke. – ela murmurou.

Sasuke nem se incomodou em abrir os olhos ao tom de aviso em sua voz. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que se alguém os encontrasse estariam em apuros. Ou melhor, ele estaria em apuros. Beijar e acariciar Hinata não eram errados e ele só fez isso. Apesar do latejar que sentia, aquela vontade de fazer algo a mais, o rapaz se conteve, porque não queria manchá-la. Gostava daquela inocência, daquela gentileza que ela sempre demonstrou e no fundo tinha medo de que se fossem mais além, se se embrenhasse nesse romance, ele a perdesse como perdeu todo o resto. Todas as pessoas que ele amava estavam destinadas a desaparecer. E Sasuke não queria que Hinata fosse uma dessas.

Mas, invadir propriedade dos Hyuuga à surdina para encontrá-la não era exatamente o que se poderia dizer de evitar problemas. Fugaku deveria estar bem irritado com suas ações de onde quer que esteja. Veja só, era a maior afronta que o único sobrevivente do clã mais ardiloso e criminoso da Yakuza japonesa estava se envolvendo com a primogênita do maior partidário da primeira-ministra do Japão. Uma Hyuuga ainda! A animosidade entre das duas famílias era de anos, antes mesmo de chegar a conhecimento publico os atos corruptos dos Uchiha. Talvez afronta seja pouco, era quase um sacrilégio se envolver com a família inimiga.

O porém é que Sasuke não dava a mínima. Gostava de estar perto de Hinata e até que gostava da sensação de perigo iminente, da adrenalina correndo em seu sangue na possibilidade de alguém encontrá-los, de não serem silenciosos o suficiente.

Com a falta de resposta, Hinata se remexeu inquieta, preocupada com o silêncio perturbador. Sasuke pousou os lábios sob os dela ligeiramente.

- Não se preocupe. – disse firmemente, afastando o suficiente para que pudesse ver os olhos perolados e assegurar-lhes as palavras. E então retornou a beijá-la lentamente, um contraste interessante a forma como havia feito antes. Não com desejo, nem desespero, mas sim com uma calma e uma ternura arrebatadora.

Particularmente, Hinata achou aquela forma malvada. A lentidão, o modo como seus lábios se tocavam e como ele passava os dedos por seus cabelos compridos e roçava em seu rosto fizeram com que ela se perdesse mais rápido que antes. Enlaçando seu pescoço, puxou-o para mais perto de si, sentindo necessidade de estarem próximos. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

Então o encanto se quebrou. O barulho de motor foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. A principio era fraco, mas os ouvidos bem treinados de Sasuke permitiu que ele ouvisse antes que ela. Separando-se lentamente como se fosse doloroso fazê-lo, o que de certa forma era verdade, o Uchiha curvou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Hinata.

- Eu tenho que ir.

O ar quente em sua orelha fez com que um arrepio involuntário descesse a espinha da garota. Hinata assentiu, mas quando ele começou a se levantar, ela se viu segurando inconscientemente o braço dele.

Sasuke observou o aperto em seu braço para logo depois seguir com os olhos o caminho de pele alva que o prendia: os dedos delicados, o fino braço, o ombro, o pescoço e finalmente o rosto. O olhar de Hinata era assustado, triste, inocente e, no seu ponto de vista, completamente irresistível.

Um sorriso de canto de boca, malicioso, surgiu em seus lábios. Enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata e tracejou o caminho até seu ouvido com um roçar de lábios, deliberadamente provocando-a com sua respiração quente sobre a pele sensível.

- Vem comigo?

Não esperou a resposta para saber que sim. Sabia que se pedisse, ela viria com ele para qualquer lugar. Esse era o nível de inocência que Hinata possuía. O tipo de inocência que ele adorava e que gostaria de proteger de qualquer maneira. O barulho longínquo do motor desligando fez com que eles se apressassem, embora ambos soubessem que demoraria bastante ainda para que Hiashi adentrasse a enorme casa tradicional e passassem por todos os quartos e corredores antes de chegarem ali. Hinata rapidamente desligou o console e a televisão enquanto Sasuke abria o janelão de papel que dava para a varanda.

Sasuke esperou Hinata encostado na batente e quando ela o alcançou, ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Um sorriso mínimo, imperceptível, mas um sorriso.

Já estava quebrando as regras, por que não quebrá-las mais um pouco?

* * *

_É complicado, mas podia ser..._

* * *

- Você deveria parar com essa mania. – Karin havia reconhecido o perfume dele de longe.

Karin limpou os lábios com a parte de trás da mão, sem se importar com as reclamações do rapaz. A garota com quem estava segundos antes ainda permanecia encostada na parede do clube e olhava sugestivamente para ela, como se pedisse por mais. A ruiva piscou para ela antes de voltar sua atenção ao rapaz.

- Suigetsu, dá o fora. – Karin foi curta e grossa.

- Ui, tá de TPM, querida? – Suigetsu brincou se aproximando ainda mais da jovem. – Só estava falando para você parar com essa mania de ficar iludindo menininhas e depois a jogando fora quando elas não conseguem te satisfazer. Se é que me entende.

A jovem o olhou torto. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer e era exatamente por essas e outras que ela achava garotos tão entediantes. Tudo se tratava de sexo, sexo e mais sexo. Por isso preferia garotas. Garotas serviam para namorar, garotos não.

- Some. – deu as costas para Suigetsu e começou a andar em direção ao bar.

Apesar da musica alta e sem letra que repercutia por todo o clube, Suigetsu podia ouvir a voz dela muito bem. E aquele tom de irritação apenas atiçava a vontade do rapaz em provocá-la. Rapidamente, o rapaz a alcançou e segurou o seu braço para que ela parasse.

- Não estou mentindo, é a mais pura verdade. – sorriu sarcasticamente, dizendo em seu ouvido. – Você sabe que essas menininhas não podem te dar o que você quer.

Karin sentia a respiração de Suigetsu em sua nuca e os lábios dele se mexendo em sua orelha faziam com que um arrepio descesse sua espinha. Não era um bom sinal, porém, isso não mudava o fato que ele a estava irritando.

- Me solte. – ela ordenou visivelmente irritada com a proximidade entre os dois. – Você está me atrapalhando.

- Atrapalhando? No que? Em pegar as menininhas por ai? – Suigetsu riu alto. – Pare de brincadeiras, desse jeito vai ficar só na vontade e aí sim vai ter que brincar sozinha.

Agora Karin estava realmente muito irritada. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que ele quis dizer com brincar sozinha.

Deu um passo e inclinou-se em direção o rapaz.

- Ao contrário de você, eu tenho com quem brincar, não preciso brincar sozinha. – a ruiva disse provocando-o.

- Ui, perigosa. – debochou Suigetsu, respondendo a provocação de Karin com um sorriso malicioso.

Karin olhou-o de cima a baixo, então deu um sorrisinho, aproximando-se um pouco mais, até encostar seus lábios na orelha do rapaz.

- E pelo visto... – a ruiva languidamente colocou sua perna entre as dele, erguendo-a levemente e pressionando-a contra o corpo de Suigetsu, deleitando-se com o efeito que lhe causava. – Não serei eu que terei que brincar sozinha hoje. – e soltando mais alguns risinhos, ela se afastou, dando-lhe as costas.

Ah ah, ela o havia provocado. Mas ingenuidade da parte dela pensar que Suigetsu a deixaria ir impune. Com poucos passos ele a alcançou, então, segurando-a pelo braço, empurrou Karin contra a parede. E com um sorriso vitorioso, proclamou cheio de si:

- E quem disse que eu vou ter que brincar sozinho?

Antes que Karin pudesse responder ao gracejo, Suigetsu a beijou com volúpia, pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela com força.

* * *

_É diferente, mas podia ser..._

* * *

- Não seja tolo! – Hanabi disse em alto e bom som encostando-se com força na almofada da cadeira, visivelmente de saco cheio com a discussão.

- Mas não faz sentido! Por que não posso contar para ninguém?! – Konohamaru bufou irritado, batendo no tampo da mesa, mas não suficientemente forte para fazer muito barulho.

Hanabi o encarou entre cílios, perguntando-se se era realmente sério o que ele estava perguntando. Mesmo sentindo o par de orbes perolados fitando-o ameaçadoramente, Konohamaru não recuou, resoluto de que estava certo.

- Konohamaru. – Hanabi sibilou, espremendo levemente os olhos para que o Sarutobi soubesse que ela estava bem séria quanto a questão. – Segredos são segredos, são os particulares das pessoas. Certas coisas a gente não conta para ninguém.

- Mas eu não vejo problema nenhum em contar. – o menino bufou cruzando os braços sob a carteira.

A Hyuuga suspirou. Com certeza era difícil lidar com o amigo e em grande parte culpava Naruto por ter ajudado Konohamaru a ser tão difícil de convencer. São dois teimosos! Agora entendia porque Iruka-sensei tinha tantos problemas em arranjar uma namorada: com alunos como Naruto e Konohamaru ele não tinha tempo para mulheres. São os tipos de garotos que necessitam de atenção, caso contrário destroem tudo com sua inconsequência.

- Mas é uma porta mesmo... – Hanabi suspirou para si mesma enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Ouça bem! Todos têm segredos, não importa quem. Mas por que você acha que as pessoas fazem as coisas quando ninguém mais está vendo?

Com a súbita pergunta, Konohamaru teve dificuldades em pensar na resposta.

- Porque... Elas não querem ser vistas fazendo?

- Exato. Então certamente elas não querem que ninguém saiba, entendeu? – Hanabi olhou inquisidoramente para ele, cansada de tentar explicar algo tão primordial assim.

E sua paciência acabou quando Konohamaru abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Não.

Hanabi bateu levemente na testa antes de se levantar.

- Esquece, só não saia contando as coisas para ninguém. Ninguém está interessado se você viu não sei quem beijando uma garota perto de um clube ou pessoas fugindo de casa na calada da noite para se divertir. Nem mesmo garotos sendo expulsos da casa com potes de cremes voadores ou casais usando a escada de incêndio de um prédio para ir e vir. – Hanabi foi citando enquanto pegava sua mochila no chão e colocava a cadeira no lugar. – Sinceramente, não sei de onde você tira essas histórias... Mas não importa.

- Mas é sério, eu vi! – Konohamaru a seguiu, jogando sua mochila nas costas e arrumando a cadeira de qualquer jeito. – E eram pessoas que a gente conhece! Até a sua ir-.

- Eu não quero saber. – Hanabi o cortou rapidamente enquanto pegava o livro que estava sob a mesa. – Isso são segredos dos outros, você não tem o direito de sair espalhando... Isso não passa de fofoca.

Konohamaru não estava satisfeito. Não via problema nenhum em contar, ele mesma vira! Não estavam fazendo realmente esforço para esconder, então não teria problema em contar, oras. Mas Hanabi estava sendo muito cabeça dura e não queria entender o seu ponto de vista. Meninas! Sempre complicando... Ainda não sabe porque Moegi ficou brava com ele depois que ele a dispensou de ir juntos para casa para ajudar Hanabi a escrever o diário de classe.

- Mas ainda não entendo essa história de segredos... – Konohamaru enfim disse extremamente frustrado enquanto olhava para cima com as duas mãos cruzadas sob a parte de trás da cabeça. – Hanabi?

A Hyuuga seguia até a porta de deslizar e apenas resmungou para dizer que estava ouvindo.

- Você também tem segredos?

Hanabi parou diante da porta, com a mão ainda na maçaneta. Nesse mesmo instante, com a passagem desimpedida, o vento circulou livremente, levando os cabelos castanhos da menina com ele pela entrada da sala de aula. A mais nova das Hyuuga olhou de esgoela para Konohamaru, com um sorriso enigmático que fez com que o Sarutobi engolisse em seco.

- Konohamaru, o que você acha? – foi a única coisa que disse antes de sair pela porta deixando um Konohamaru estático para trás.

Como havia dito antes, todos têm _segredos._

* * *

_O que você faz quando ninguém te vê fazendo  
Ou o que você queria fazer se ninguém pudesse te ver?_

* * *

**.**


End file.
